So She Dances
by VaveAma92
Summary: SMacked Stella loves to dance, as Mac knows. But will he ever have the chance to dance with her? This is an actual story. please R&R! CHAPTER 6 IS UP FINALLY! YAY!
1. You make it a Beautiful Thing

**Something like this has been bugging me. I can still remember that episode in season 2 where Stella showed off some her moves to Hawkes and Mac. Mac's face was priceless. But of course, will Mac ever get dance with her? I hope that I will be to elegantly answer that question.**

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, no I do not own CSI NY. You do not want to know what would have happened by now if I did. They belong to Jerry Bruckheimer and CBS.

**Author's Note:** I have been dancing for nearly twelve years myself. If you can't understand the steps, don't worry, it's just simple stuff. I'm not going to make Stella do a split or anything.

"What is this?" Stella looked up from the files she was reading.

"What's what?" she asked.

"This piece of paper. It must be notes out of the victims purse." Said Mac reading a small sheet of paper. "I didn't see this earlier."

The two detectives were sitting in his office, Mac behind his desk and Stella in _her_ chair. Of course if anyone needed two find these two, it would be in his office, in the middle of the night alone. That was just how it was.

"I processed it. It proved to be irrelevant. The girl was a dancer Mac. She probably wrote down the steps to a dance they were rehearsing or something."

Mac smiled. "Remember the case we had a few years ago including a wife who was out to get her husband…"

"Oh yeah, and there was that poor girl who was just an innocent bystander. Ended up getting caught in the mix." Contemplated Stella.

"Yeah, but I remember you showed off some of your moves during that investigation." Replied Mac, with a small smirk on his face.

Stella smiled.

"Of course, you Mac Taylor, would remember that."

"Maybe you can translate this for me." He said handed her the sheet of paper across his desk.

She contemplated the words and within 7.8 seconds, knew exactly what she was dealing with.

"Well, one thing is for sure, this girl is a lefty. Might prove to be a bit difficult."

Mac raised an eyebrow. "So?"

Stella smiled. "So what?"

"I'd figured you'd show me."

Stella couldn't believe it. "Really?"

Mac shrugged.

"Okay, if you wanna call yourself two left feet…" she held the sheet of paper in her hand, not to mention that she couldn't' believe she was going to do this.

"Okay, it starts out in B-plus;" – she put her weight on one leg while her other was bent behind her.

"… she did a glissade then an a carte;" – she did a small jump to one side and then did a small extension of her leg.

"…then a fie, jete, pas de bu re," Stella was totally engrossed in what she was doing. But Mac didn't mind. Not one bit. Stella did every step with grace and elegance, just like each step she took when walking, running, interrogating. She was Stella.

Stella performed a few more steps, before she was finished. When she actually did finish, she blushed. Mac raised his eyebrows. "What?" he said with a grin.

"I…I totally forgot you were watching." She said almost laughing at herself.

"It was a lovely performance Miss Bonasera." Stella rolled her eyes.

"It has been a long time since I've actually done that." She said, looking at the sheet of paper and then taking her seat. "It's funny, ya know. Out of all the NYPD banquets they have each year, none of them leave any room for someone to dance."

"It's the NYPD, Stella. I'm pretty sure dancing would violate some policy." Mac said. "I know. It sucks."

Her face saddened. _Oh well._ She thought.

"You really loved it didn't you?" asked Mac.

Stella put on a grin. "It was always so much fun when I was little. Just to move gracefully, your skirt fluttering all around you." She walked over to his side of the desk and sat on the edge, like she usually did. "You know what they say? Dance like no one is watching. And that's what I did each time. But today's culture has tainted it to the point where if you mention dancing, everyone's mind is flown to Las Vegas."

She thought to herself for a second.

"It used to be a beautiful thing Mac. What happened?" she asked.

He shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you, Stella." He looked in her eyes. "But if it makes you feel any better," she looked at him " you make it a beautiful thing."

Stella gave him a huge grin. _OMG! Am I blushing?_

Mac could see her slight embarrassment, but he loved doing that to her.

"Hey, how about we catch a late dinner and finish these up tomorrow? My treat." He said, looking in her eyes.

"Sure." She hopped off the desk, still red, and went to retrieve her coat. "Where to?"

"You pick."

_Okay, that didn't feel quite as genuine as the others have, but fortunately for you all, I'm gonna make this a story, not a oneshot. So yes there shall be more. Now review. __**For Smacked sakes review!**_


	2. I can see it in her eyes

**Hmmmm, a little review birdie told me that you all were satisfied with my first chapter. I guess I must write a second one. Now bear with me cause I really don't where any of this is going. Okay, I know how will end, just not how it will get there.**

**The words from Josh Groban's song will appear once Stella is mentioned during each chapter. (So yes, I am using Josh Groban's songs.) I was hoping to use the names of other dancing songs as titles but we'll see how that works out.**

Lindsay was sitting in the breakroom eating soup, completely oblivious to what was going on around her. Why? Cause she was listening to an ipod. But not to any ipod, the victims. She didn't know why almost every victim had an ipod in their possession, but she always enjoyed it cause she would be the one who got to listen to it.

"Yo, Montana." Came a muffled voice.

"Hmm?" she ripped the ear plugs out of her ears to listen to what the _voice_ had to say.

"Flack pulled up the vic's phone records and guess what? There is this one constant phone number that has been calling for the past 3 weeks." Said Danny.

"So?"

"She never answered it. And I just interviewed the best friend, and she said that whenever this phone number rang on the vic's cell, she would completely ignore it. At first she thought it was a guy, until she started to get paranoid whenever her phone rang."

"Maybe it is a guy, but not a boyfriend." Lindsay said, winking at him. "What if she has a stalker?"

"Then this case just reached a whole new level." Said Danny leaning back in his seat.

"How's that?" asked Mac, walking over to the counter to pour himself another cup of coffee.

"It looks like our dancer might have a friend named 'Stalker.' " said Danny.

Mac arched an eyebrow.

"Lindsay, grab the ipod. Danny grab the phone records. I'll grab Stella and we'll meet in the AV lab."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A waltz when she walks in the room_

_She pulls back the hair from her face_

"Mac, what's up?" asked Stella, as she followed her partner to the AV lab.

"Do you have that sheet of paper I asked you to bring?"

"Yeah."

"It might help us." He opened the door for her so she could enter the AV lab. He had no idea what he was going to do, but hopefully their little meeting would answer some questions. Stella wasn't obsessing over the case, but he could tell it was bothering her.

"So Mac, why are we all here." Asked Hawkes.

"We're going to put this all together. Now what do we know?" asked Mac.

"Well, I traced the calls on her cell phone back to a dance store in Manhattan and all the employees know the victim." Said Danny. "So we've got about…37 suspects."

"Okay, you've got to narrow that down." Said Stella.

"Um,.. that is narrowed down." Responded Danny.

"Lindsay is there anything interesting on the ipod?" asked Hawkes.

"There was a variety of songs from different tracks. The music ranged from ballets, broadway shows to soundtracks." Lindsay explained. "This girl had huge dancing plans."

"Yeah, and she wrote them down too." Said Stella. Then it clicked. "Do we have a handwriting comparison of the victims?"

"Um," Hawkes searched through the evidence bags. "I have her daytimer, which I must add was full of shows and rehearsals."

"This girl has the biggest broadway plans I've ever heard of." Said Stella "Hawkes I want you to compare the notes I found in her purse to her daytimer."

"I'm on it." He said.

"Maybe someone knew about her dreams and wanted to help." Said Mac, eyeing Stella. "But she wouldn't let them."

"But who would call this girl so many times?" asked Danny. "I mean, if you have an order to pick up from the place, you'd answer your phone and drive up to pick it up. What would make her so paranoid that she wouldn't answer her cell?"

"How many times did that number call?" asked Lindsay.

"Forty two."

"Dang." Said Hawkes. Stella shook her head.

"She must be a usual for someone to not only know her number, but to want to call her that many times." Said Stella.

"It's a company phone." Stated Mac. "Someone must be ticked for somebody to want to use the phone all the time. The line probably got clogged. No one could call in, and no one could call out."

"Another employee has gotta now who was using the phone all the time. It's that simple. Thanks Mac." Said Danny before rushing out to call Flack.

"Uh, your welcome." Technically, Mac wasn't even done yet, but as long as it helped. He turned to Stella, who was looking over it all. She knew that it was possible that they just solved it. But this case still kind of hit hard. She loved to dance. She loved almost as most as her job. And Mac was the only one who knew that, but he didn't even know half of it. And he could see it in her eyes.

_Tis short, I know. I'm sorry. I'm trying so hard to make this flow and I have all these ideas flying around and I'm terribly confused. Please review, throw in an idea, and I'll see what I can do._


	3. I Can Bear It

_She turns to the window to sway in the moonlight_

_Even her shadow has grace_

Stella stared out into the night NY sky from her office window. The lights were beautiful tonight, but there was a rare night when they weren't. She felt completely at ease. She hadn't been called to any crime scene (yet), there currently weren't any new bodies in the morgue, everyone was in a good mood, it was only 2 weeks away from Christmas… what could ruin this moment? ...besides a knock on the door.

Stella turned to see Lindsay grinning at her from behind the glass. Stella put on a smile and motioned for her to come in.

"Hey." Said Lindsay. "I was just wondering what you were doing."

"Nothing really." Stella said. "Just staring at the lights."

Lindsay walked over to stand next to her.

"The lights were one of the reasons I wanted to move here. They just take my breath away. I really don't care with what we might deal with on a daily bases, I could never get tired of a view like this." Said Lindsay, staring in amazement at the bright colors.

"I think the lights are one of the few reasons I've stayed in New York." Said Stella. She thought to herself for a second before turning her attention back to Lindsay. "What will you be doing over Christmas?"

"I don't know yet. I'll think of something." She said. "How about you?"

Stella shrugged. "I don't know."

- - - - - - - -

_A waltz for the girl out of reach_

Stella walked down the lab halls. Danny had figured it out. Thank God!!! This case had been killing her! It turned out that the vic's ex-boyfriends' older brother was working at the dance store. He needed a job and, well, who wouldn't want a job where every girl that walked through those doors wasn't an eyesore? Not to mention that once the vic broke up the kid, the boyfriend used his older brother's connections to reach his 'girlfriend.' Danny was right. The kid was a stalker. No wonder she became paranoid. She had no idea what this number was and she had switched cell phone plans after the break up. Poor kid. Being beaten over the head with a pair of pointe shoes doesn't help the situation either.

The detective didn't even see her fellow detective as she walked right in to him. Papers went flying everywhere.

"Mac! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed scrambling to gather all her notes. Mac just smiled.

"No worries Stella." He said, helping her pick them up. Once she ensembled them back into their original order and into the folder she noticed a look in Mac's eye that she didn't see all to often.

"What's up, Mac?" she asked. He sighed.

"The annual Christmas dinner this year…" she nodded. "…They're letting us dance."

Stella would've dropped her folder again and let the papers skate across the floor, but her muscle memory knew better.

"You're kidding?!" she said, with the biggest smile.

"No." he said, knowing that she couldn't be more elated.

"Wait, why are telling me this? You never go. You're a detective and a scientist. You should know that by telling me this I'm going to make you go." She pointed out.

"You don't have to make me." He said. "I think it's time I learn how to dance and why not learn from my best friend?"

He grinned, but Stella knew him better than that.

"Sinclair is making you go."

He lowered his head.

"Of course I'll help you." She said laughing and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Good. 'Cause I'm not the only one who needs help." He said pointing into the AV lab. Danny, Hawkes, Flack, and Adam, uh, apparently don't know traditional ballroom dance."

He laughed and left Stella in shock. She was going to have quite a time to have these guys to teach. He couldn't remember the last time he had danced. Or maybe he did. Claire had taught him a little, but only a simple waltz. He usually didn't do these kind of things, he didn't usually go to parties, but this was Stella. If it made her happy, he could bear it. What if this was all worth while? _Oh God I hope so. _

_Yeah! New chapter! I hope this works. Please R&R! I need motivation people!_


	4. Into the Night

_Sorry for the delay. This chapter should be funny though. _

"I am so going to beat you!" yelled Flack.

"No, ya not!" Danny yelled back.

"Oh my Gosh, what are guys doing?" Lindsay exclaimed, trying not to bust out laughing. "Where did you guys get that?"

She couldn't believe it. Flack and Messer were stomping to DDR- or Dance Dance Revolution to those ignorant of this crazy thing. Both of them seemed to have two left feet, but the snarky detective seemed to have a better hand in this then the guy in the glasses. Danny was practically about fall or slip or somehow end up on his face and Flack really couldn't keep up with the beat but even in the end, after the last double stomp, Flack won.

"That's ten bucks Messer!" he told Danny pointing at the defeated. Danny could only laugh.

"Alright…guys." Came a voice.

"Heeeey……Stella." Said Danny. He could feel his jaw go numb. Holy cow. "Stella?"

"Yeah?" like she was oblivious.

"You look, well, hot." Said Flack. She couldn't help but smile. She had on a black halter top and a long Spanish looking skirt. It too was black. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Please tell me that at least one of you can dance." Asked Stella.

"Of course we can Stell!" said Danny smiling. Lindsay did a total headpalm.

"She doesn't like that!" said Flack and Lindsay in unison. Stella could only roll her eyes and smile.

"I know a little ballroom if that makes you feel any better Stella." Said Lindsay.

"Thank you Lindsay." Said Stella, relieved someone was trying to be sane here.

"Where's Mac?" asked Don. "He was the one who told us about this and well, he initially wanted to do this."

"Ya know Mac." She said shrugging. "He'll show up. Come out in to the center."

Stella had a friend who knew a guy who had a cousin who owned a small studio. Aw yes. What you can do with connections these days.

It was a large room, Marley floors, windows looking out over the sunny city and several mirrors connected into one big one that reached from floor to ceiling.

"I've gotta say Stell this is pretty nice." Said Flack, moving away from the little corner where he had defeated Danny. Stella smiled.

"Okay. Linds, why don't you pick." Said Stella, looking her fellow female comrad.

"Uh, I can really only remember the waltz." She said.

_That'll do._

"Okay. Let's all face the mirror…" said Stella watching as they all chose their own little squares. "and put your right foot out in front of you."

Everyone did accordingly. Then the door opened.

"Hey."

"Sorry we're late." Hawkes and Detective Angell walked through the doors.

"We kind of got lost." Said Hawkes. The whole room chuckled. "What?"

"It's okay." Said Stella. "We just started. Angell, my dear, please tell me you know something to do with dancing."

"Well," she walked over to stand next to Flack. " I didn't let a house full of boys stop me, but I wasn't great."

"That will do, trust me." Stella said. "Now like I was saying, we start on our right foot. You are going to step on it then you are going to go up on your left, then up on your right, down on your left, up on your right, up on your left. You get it? Three counts. Down, up, up. Down, up, up."

The whole room nodded, but some were totally blank.

"Please don't make this any harder than it needs to be."

Lindsay and Angell looked at eachother. "We've got it" then they looked at the guys who had these total 'Help me' expressions on their faces. "and them too."

_Ring, ring……dammit._

"Hold on." Said Flack. He reached in to his pocket and dug out his phone. "Flack."

"Uh huh,…yeah,… yeah, we're all here….on 5th street?... Got it… Right… See ya later."

Flack hung up. "That was Mac. He told me to tell you-- 'Danny, you and Lindsay got a B&E in the Bronx, Angell you're with them. Hawkes, you and I got a DB off of 5th.' Stell, uh, he told me to tell you to stay here and he'll brief you in a few."

_Uh, okay._

"Hey, thanks Stella." Said Danny, waving. She watched as the rest of the team waved bye in thanks and off to their duties.

_So… now what?_ Though Stella. She walked over to her bag, which held her phone. She began to scroll through her speed dials, searching for his number, when she heard a knock. And there he was, leaning against the doorframe, wearing his jeans and a black T-shirt.

Mac stood there, taking it in. She was absolutely gorgeous. But then again, she always was.

"I said I'd come." He said. She grinned and put her phone away.

"I know, I just thought it would be the rest of us." She said. "But then again, maybe it was a good thing you showed up now and not 10 minutes ago."

"Needs some work?"

"Yeah." She nodded. She couldn't help but laugh. "So where do want to start?"

He thought for a moment. He knew he wasn't great, but he actually knew a few steps.

"What music do you have?" he asked. Stella raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'll see." She walked over to the- very nice, I must say- soundsystem. She looked through her CDs and spotted one she couldn't resist playing. She had burned this off of itunes and couldn't help but dance when she first heard it.

She placed the CD inside and hit a few button, then pressed 'Play.'

Mac didn't immediately recognize the song, but after a few seconds of the guitar playing, he knew exactly why she had chosen this song. He grinned when he heard the voice.

_Like a gift from the heaven's it was easy to tell_

_It was love from above that could save me from hell_

He had to admit, he really did love this song. Stella looked at him and smiled. He had a huge smile on his face before looking at the ground, hands in his pockets and all.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." He said.

_She had fire in her soul it was easy to see_

_How the devil himself could be pulled out of me_

"Now come on. I'll show what can work with this." She said over the music.

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance_

She grabbed her skirt…

_Every soul in the room keeping time with her hands_

… and before he knew it she was dancing her heart out. He watched her feet carefully. The different turns, the different slides, the ways she held her head,… he didn't even realize that he was using his detective skills to study this. Or maybe he did and just didn't care.

_Ayo, ayo, ayo, ayo, ay, and the voices rang like the angels singin_

_And ayo, ayo, ayo, ayo, ay and we danced on into the night._

"Get it?" she asked.

He looked at and kind of shrugged. "I guess we could find out." He said walking out to join her.

Stella smiled. He was actually going to do this. She took his hand.

_Piece to the puzzle that falls into place._

She stepped to the right. Mac stepped to the right.

_You can tell how it feels by the looks on our faces_

She took her left and stepped across her right, he did the same.

_We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes_

Stella stepped behind herself and spun around to the left. Mac stepped behind himself and spun around himself.

_And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night_

Stella then got in the classic ballroom position- left hand on his shoulder while holding his hand in her right. Mac followed and did what, well, the guy does. And before _he_ knew it…

_Ayo, ayo, ayo, ayo, ay and the voices rang like the angels singin sayin_

The two waltzed around the room and it was going so smoothly that it didn't occur to Stella that Mac knew what he was doing.

_Ayo, ayo, ayo, ayo, ay and we danced on into the night!_

"What's next?" he whispered, with a small, seductive grin on his face. Stella had to stifle a smile. _Okay Stella, hold it together._ She thought to herself. _Dance now, ask questions later._

"What else do you know?" okay, maybe ask questions now.

"The waltz is pretty much it."

_Of course._ She thought to herself. They still had the 'guitar solo' part.

"let's see." She said to herself. She began the step that she had showed Mac, but began to turn some more. She grabbed her skirt again and almost started dancing like she was doing the Mexican salsa. Mac could only watch as she became so immersed in watch she was doing, he was more than sure she was lost in it.

He studied the step. She did this one step over and over, acting like she was dancing with someone, even though no one was there. She would lean slightly from side to side, dipping her shoulders and would profile her head in such a way you could see the tendons in her neck. This was beautiful, but he had to get in there. The music slowed down again, but Stella was still in her trance.

_Like a gift from the heavens it was easy to tell_

_That it was love from above that could save me from hell_

_She had fire in her soul it was easy to see_

_How the devil himself could be pulled out of me_

Mac couldn't take it anymore.

_There were drums in the air as we started to dance_

The next step he knew Stella would start spinning around herself with one arm above her head.

_Every soul in the room keeping time with her hands_

He grabbed her hand and spun her some more before they both molded into eachother.

_Ayo, ayo, ayo, ayo, ay_

They waltzed once again around the room

_And the voices rang like the angels singin sayin_

Stella snapped out of her trance.

_Ayo, ayo, ayo, ayo, ay_

They waltzed around again

_And we danced on into the night_

Then Mac dipped Stella back and when she back up they both had a smile as big as Mt. Everest plastered on their faces. _Who knew?_

The chorus began to repeat itself and Stella had never felt more alive. After a few turns from waltzing, he would hold out one hand and she would bend one leg dragging the other behind her before joining him again for another waltz. He gave her a small solo before the music slowed near its end.

_Ayo, ayo, ayo, ayo, ay_

They began the step they had first started out with only this time they were facing eachother.

_Ayo, ayo, ayo, ayo, ay_

Their hands remained at the sides as each time they spun around their eyes came back to the exact same spot.

_Ayo, ayo, ayo, ayo, ay_

They met eachother face on again, and this time Mac took her in his arms as she bent backwards into a deeper dip. There was a fire in the room that not one person could identify.

_And we danced on Into the Night!_

When she came back up, she placed hers hands on the side of his head and placed her forehead against his. He held on to her waist, and they both closed their eyes til the last note on the guitar was played.

They stood there in silence for only a moment or two, before their eyes were opened and they released eachother from the others hold. Stella stood back in awe and amazing.

"How…? What…?" she tried. He shrugged. "No! Don't give me that! How on earth did you learn to dance like that?"

"I could ask you the same question." He said with a smile. She just glared at him. "I learned a little when I was younger and for our wedding, Claire taught me abit more. I just haven't had the chance to do it since."

"Is that why you sent the others out on calls? So you could show me alone?" she asked softly, calming down from a few seconds ago.

He nodded.

She smiled. For Mac to show this to her, it was quite an honor.

They stood staring into eachothers eyes before they were interrupted by a phone ringing.

"Taylor." He said. His face went back into detective mode as he listened to whatever the person on the other line had to say. "Okay."

He pressed the disconnect button and looked back at Stella.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I've got to go help Hawkes with his BD. Apparently, this one is more complicated than for just one person."

She nodded, a little disappointed that this pleasant session was over. She might not ever get to dance like this again.

Mac was about to leave when he turned around to thank her. But she wasn't looking at him when he turned around. She was looking at the floor, with a hint of sadness in her face. He grinned and took her hand before placing a kiss on the back of it. He gave her one last look before closing the door behind him, leaving Stella to dream about what just happened.

Even as he left the room, the warmth of the fire was still there.

_Oh that felt awesome! I could practically see them all dancing. Yes, I'm making Danny a klutz but that's okay. I hope you all like a long chapter! Please Review!_


	5. Daydreaming

_**I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that it has been sooooooooooooooooooooooo long. Holdyas, school, other crap, ya know. I finally got this back up. Read and Review!**_

_**Okay… what can I do here. I guess I'll do my second most favorite thing in the world and wing it! Haha…**_

Stella plopped down on her couch.

_A Waltz to the girl out of reach_

The day had been such a rush It felt so, so amazing. Dancing like she had never danced before, and with her best friend.

_She her hands up to the sky_

She felt like such a teenager. The teenager who got to be paired up with the cute guy during dance class, or was asked to the prom with the popular jock

. Okay maybe Mac wasn't the cutest guy in the world, but he was attractive in his own way. _What the heck? _Why was she thinking like this?

_She moves with the music_

Who cares? She had room to move, room to flow, no one else cared, she wasn't stuck in her stuffy small apartment or held to the freakin' policies of the lab.

_The song is her lover_

And she got to do it all with her best friend.

_The melody is making her cry_

If only it didn't have to end.

The party was in 4 days. She doesn't have to wait for long.

- - - - -

Mac had never felt this awkward in his whole life. Okay, maybe he has felt this awkward, but that doesn't mean he liked it though. He practically just revealed one of his secrets to his best friend and now she probably is expecting him to reveal it to the rest of the world. Okay, to the rest of the police department. Which is technically the whole world in his eyes.

But it was fun. No. Amazing. He had room to move, and no one else was watching.

'_Dance like no one is watching.'_ Stella words kept repeating themselves through his head. Maybe if he did go through with this, it wouldn't be so bad. All he had to do was forget there were people watching. Yeah, that there weren't people who controlled his job status and reputation were watching. Yeah, that wouldn't too hard, Mac!

But Stella. Oh, Stella. She made it so much easier. She made him do it. The look in her eyes. The magic she seemed to have over him. Her movements, her neck, her arms, her eyes, her smile… how could he not do this? Why was he thinking so hard? Grrr….

'_It's just a Christmas dinner Mac. You need to calm down for Pete's sake. Wait, who's Pete? There you go again! You need a beer Mac Taylor.'_

Mac stood up and walked over to grab his jacket.

'_You just need to sleep. Coffee first.'_

_ - - - - - _

Stella sat on her couch, magazine in hand, drinking her coffee. _'Why didn't I grab decaf?'_

_Bzz. Bzz, bzz._ Her cell was vibrating.

"Stella."

"Hey, Stella! It's Lindsay." Came the familiar voice of her fellow female comrad. "I'm going to sound like a teenager but I was wondering if you would like to go shopping for the Christmas event this weekend. I reeeeaaaaally want a new dress."

Stella smiled. She wanted a new one too. And hey look! She got her paycheck yesterday. Fancy that!

"Sure! I would love to Lindsay. Where do want me to meet you?"

"Um, how about the coffee shop off of 5th."

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay. Thanks so much Stella. I need a New Yorker to help guide me, and I can't take Danny. He wouldn't make it pass the coffee shop."

Stella laughed. _'It's true.'_

"I know what your talking about Linds. I'll see you in 30 minutes kiddo. Bye."

And they both hung up.

'_Well, this should be fun.'_

_Chapter 6 in like half and hour!_


	6. Don't Stop the Music

_So she dances, in and out of the crowd like a glance_

Stella naturally dodged the people on the sidewalk as she walked down 5th street. She only had a few stores left to go.

_This romances from afar calling me silently_

'Ah. Found it.' Stella walked through the glass doors as the little bell rung above her head.

"Stella!" she turned her head to Lindsay who was waiting by the counter.

"Hey!" They exchanged hugs. "So where to?"

"I was hoping you might have a suggestion. I need somewhere less expensive than New York and Company, but not as cheap as Walmart."

"Well, don't worry. Walmart isn't all that close."

"See what I mean by 'I need help.' " They both laughed.

"I know just the place. We have a store similar to let's say, Steinmart. I think you'll like it."

"Alright then." The two women turned to walk out the door when Stella stopped to gaze right into blue eyes. She didn't see him come in. He hadn't even noticed since his eyes were on the ground. And you needed a knife to cut the tension that was definitely steaming from their bodies…that were 5 inches away.

"Hi Mac." She said blushing. Mac caught himself.

"Hey Stella." You could see Lindsay as her eyes went from Stella to Mac. Fortunately for her, her cell rang.

"I'll be right back." She said speed-walking away from the couple, who by he way, hadn't moved.

"Take your time, Linds." Said Stella. The two detectives regained their composure and gave each other their personal space back, despite the fact neither of them wanted to.

"What are two ladies up to?" asked Mac.

"Just doing the routine holiday thing and just shopping." Stella responded.

"For what?" _'Ooo, I could have fun with this.'_

"You're going to have to find out." She said with her signature smirk. Mac smiled.

"Oh really." He asked. "When?" he whispered. _'Oh, no he didn't.'_

"Soon." She walked past him. "If you count Saturday as soon."

She placed her hands in her pockets looked over her shoulder and winked at him, before bursting into a huge smile. Lindsay was waiting outside and of course watched the whole thing. She rolled her eyes and smiled. _'And they say Danny and __**I**__ flirt a lot.'_

Stella walked out the door leaving Mac to order his coffee he was **supposed** to get. She still had that smile plastered on her face. Walking outside, she caught sight of Lindsay, arms crossed, shaking her head. But of course she too was smiling.

"What?" Stella asked.

"Gosh." Linsday said in mock disgust and mockingly rolling her eyes. "I'm just kidding."

The two ladies kept walking on. Before they knew it, they were standing in front of a store called "Don't Stop the Music."

"Are you serious?" asked Lindsay. This place was brand new. It was definitely going to be expensive. Stella smiled.

"Just trust me." Stella smiled, pushing her friend into the store. Of course while you walk in, you hear the song.

_Please don't stop the music_

'_Oh, Yeah. We're so going to have fun.' _Stella thought to herself as she lead Lindsay towards the back of the store.

_Do you know what you've stared-_ does he know what he started?

_I just came here to party_- I just wanted to dance

_Now we're rockin' on the dance floor acting naughty_- could you call it that?

_Your hands around my waist_- most definitely

_Just let the music play_- the best part

_We're hand in hand, dress to dress, and now we're face to face_- And we get to do it again

This song was definitely sending those signals down her spine.

_I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music_

_DJ, let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin' to it_

_Please don't stop the music_

'_Please don't stop._' Stella thought to herself They had escaped into the music. They had escaped away from everything, well, until someone's cell phone went off.

"Hey, Stella, do you want me to choose for you?" Stella didn't realize that she had stopped right in the middle of the aisle. Lindsay already had 3 dresses in hand. "You didn't tell me how outrageously inexpensive these dresses are!"

Stella shook herself out off her reverie.

"Well, yeah. Detectives don't have the best paycheck, but I thought we should still be able to treat ourselves nice." She said, smiling. "Now come on. It's my turn."

They continued walking, the beat of Rihanna's song absorbing into the air.

The dress options were endless. Stella picked out at least five. They had to say Christmas but party with champagne all at once. And she had to be able to wear it again.

"Let me see!" Lindsay said nudging to get a glance at what Stella had picked out. "Ooo. Which one do you think Mac would like?" she asked winking.

'_Oh no she didn't.'_

As we all know, that song belongs to Rihanna, and it has really grown on me. Please R&R. The party will get hear soon, my minions!


End file.
